It is proposed to examine the mechanisms involved in the biosynthesis and processing of the pituitary gonadotropins. This includes the identification of the signal peptides and their amino acid sequences, the determination of carbohydrate addition, the segregation of the synthesized chains into vesicles and any other posttranslational events. To better accomplish this, the separate alpha and beta mRNAs will be purified and characterized. Primarily, these studies will be done using the bovine pituitary but other species may also be used.